Wolf Pack
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This something else I wrote a year ago. I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story I wrote a year ago, and just got around to posting.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own the H.P. Series, or the Twilight series. In this fiction Kim isn't Jared's imprint.**

 **(Hermione's Prospective)**

"Hey pup, you all packed?" My father asked me, from the open doorway, "I have your brothers things, and mine all in the suite-case."

I smiled at him, there was still mourning in his eyes, as he stared at me. I reminded him of my real mother, every time he looks at me, while my little brother, reminded him of my late step mother, "Yeah, just grabbing the last of my clothes."

"We're going to be staying with, Billy Black, he is letting us stay in an old empty house on the Res. He said you could teach at the school, if you want the job," He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, "Teddy, he will be starting kindergarten."

"I can't wait to meet the cousin, of Sirius," I took my fathers hand, as he lead me over to where my brother was waiting, with a backpack by the front door.

"You ready, Mione, dad was right. You girls, take forever to get ready," He rolled his eyes, as he opened the door.

My dad laughed behind a cough, as he lifted my brother on his back, "You best knock that kind of talk off, she will always know where you sleep."

I giggled as my brother poked his tongue out at me, "I also know where, Mr. Wobble sleeps," I teased, as I talked about his favorite stuffed monkey.

My brother gasped, when I repeated his action, "Daddy, Mione sticked her tongue out at me."

"Mione, you're twenty-two years old, and he's five," My dad sighed, with the hint of humor.

Within the next two hours, we were on a plane, and headed to our future home.

 **The Next Day**

 **(Jared's Prospective)**

"Kim, I told you, it's better this way," I tried to comfort my crying (now) ex-girlfriend, while trying not to let her think there was another chance.

"First Sam, he breaks up with Leah, for her cousin. Now you're breaking up with me, with no excuse as to why, at least Leah, she got a small reason."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Kim, come on now. We never even dated really, just hung out as friends, I asked you out to see what could happen. You have to admit, it was better being friends."

She didn't even say another word, as she took off running, back to her house I assume.

"They're here!" Jacob shouted, as he headed to the abandoned house.

The pack took off to see the new visitors. Friends of Billy Black's cousin, who had passed away about three years earlier.

"I heard the lady, she's going to be the new 'Art' teacher," Seth loved the art class, because it was always a guarantee 'A' for him.

Sam walked beside me, "How did it go with Kim?"

"She took it bad," I froze when my eyes caught sight, of the most beautiful girl, which I ever seen. She was everything I never knew I wanted, until this very moment. Her eyes were a caramel color, and her hair was past her waist, falling in golden brown curls. She had a light tan, and light freckles across her bare shoulders, and face. She was the only thing that mattered to me, she was my whole world.

 **(Remus's Prospective)**

"Dad?" My daughter called from the front porch, she had wanted to go to the beach, and sketch a few minutes ago.

I noticed the nervousness in her voice, which made me hurry to her side, since she hardly got scared anymore, "Everything alright, Cub?"

"Who is that?" She asked, as she kept her eyes on a couple of boys, standing in front of Bill's house. One of the boys was staring right at her, the whole time, "Why is he staring at our house?"

I instantly recognized what was happening, as a growl escaped my throat, scaring my daughter slightly, "Stay here love, and watch your brother."

"Alright," She answered, a little confused. She pulled her now confused brother, tightly to her side. "Stay, Cub."

I took a deep breath, before walking over to the Black home, taking the staring young man, by the arm as he started towards my home, "Mind if we talk?"

"Let go of him," Another, slightly larger male was at the guys side, glaring at me. He was obviously the Alpha, of his pack, "Now."

Billy wheeled himself beside me, and stared up at the Alpha, before looking at me, "What's going on, Remus?"

"This young man imprinted, on my Mione," I answered, as I released my grip on his shoulder.

"Is this true, Jared?" Sam asked, a little surprised at my knowing, as he looked over at the other man.

Jared's eyes were now glaring at me, "She's your mate?"

"My daughter," I answered, reaching my hand out, once the other two calmed down.

He took my hand, "Sorry about my mood, I didn't plan to imprint, actually didn't think it would happen to me to be honest." His eyes had glanced towards my new home, throughout the whole conversations, "It was as if she was the only thing that-" He swallowed his sentence, as he returned his eyes back to me.

I turned towards where my cubs were standing, before looking back at the pack in front of me, "Mione, Teddy, come meet our neighbors."

My five year old, was the first to approach, never taking his curious eyes off the boys, "Who are they, Papa?"

"Teddy, I believe father, was about to introduce us," My daughter placed her hands, on her brothers shoulders.

"That's right," I smiled at my children, before looking at the boys in front of me, "These are the Shapeshifter's, which I told you about Mione, but you can't tell anyone else alright?"

"Can I?" My youngest cub asked, looking at the tall men in front of him.

"None of us can, Teddy," My daughter answered, kneeling down to her brothers levels, "It's like how we can't tell muggles, about us being special."

"Oh, now I remember," He looked at the young man, who had imprinted on my daughter, than at his sister, "Why is he looking at you like that, he looks like uncle Harry, whenever he is looking at Ginny."

My daughter blushed, as she glanced at the boys, before reaching her hand out, "I'm Hermione, but you all could call me, Mione." She shook each of there hands, as they introduced themselves, before reaching Jared, "So do you go to school here?"

"I actually work there, repairing things. I'm Jared Cameron," He took my daughters hand, and brought it to his lips, making my cub blush even more. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Mione, didn't you want to sketch?" I asked reluctantly, as I looked at Jared, "Would you want to show her where to go?" I knew how important imprinting was to wolves, and even though I didn't like the idea of my daughter dating anyone, I knew that it would be painful if she refused him all together. So here I was, trying to help the young man, get alone time with my daughter.

"Yeah," Jared nodded, as he took the bag from my daughters shoulder, and placed it over his own, "I know the perfect spot."

My daughter smiled as she followed the young man, after kissing her brother, and my cheeks, "I'll be back later, and than I could make dinner."

"Yuck!" My son exclaimed.

"We'll order some pizza," I whispered, as I carried him back into the house, "She's only trying to help, cub."

"Poison us?" He asked seriously, before breaking into a smirk.

I sighed, as I lead him into the house, after inviting the boys, "More than welcome to join us, fifteen pies should work, right?"

This should be interesting.

 **-La Push Beach-**

 **(Hermione's Prospective)**

After walking for a couple of minutes along the shore, I spotted a long log, and took a seat so I could start my drawing, "So you're the schools repair man?"

"Yeah, only when I am not patrolling," Jared stood at an even six foot, had beautiful russet skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair. "So your dad knows about shapeshifters, do you as well?"

I let my pencil move along the sheet, as I started drawing my escort, who was staring straight into the sea. "Don't move an inch."

"Can I breath," He teased, earning a soft laugh, "You know we could had just gone to my house, and you could had drawn me there."

I blushed, as he winked at me, "Not with the ocean behind you." I made a couple more lines, before turning the finished picture, and showing him, "What do you think?"

His eyes widened as he looked at the drawing, as he pulled it onto his lap, noticing an outline of a wolf behind him, "You're really good at this."

I smiled as I stood to my feet, and removed the sundress, which was covering my bikini, "It's been years since I been to an ocean," I ran through the waves, and made a dive when the water got to my waist, casting a bubble mouth charm so I could breath under water.

I knew that Jared had imprinted on me, from the moment I stepped onto the porch, and the way my father acted only confirmed everything I already knew. I was also hoping he would say something about it while I sketched him, and was annoyed when he didn't even lead on to anything. So I knew the only way to get him to reveal himself, was if I did something that would make me appear to be in danger, so he would have to help.

 **-Jared's Prospective-**

I felt myself panic, after a couple of minutes, and her still not coming up for air. As soon as I got closer, she popped back up, with a huge smile. I didn't know if I should be mad, relieved, or what, with all the feelings I was feeling, so I just pulled her against me, "You scared the shit out of me, how did you hold your breath so long?"

She pulled away a little in my arms, and glared up at me, taking me by surprise, "Disappointed it was me, so you're trying to ignore what happened to you," she finally pushed out of my arms, and hurried back to the shore, "I need to get back, and get dinner started!"

"|Why should I be disappointed?" I asked, as I caught up to her, before she could gather her things. I held her in place by the shoulders, so she wouldn't leave me.

"That I am the one you imprinted!" She turned her face away, and tried to pull out of my grasp.

I cupped her face in my palms, guiding her face to look up at me, so I could look her in her hypnotic eyes, "If you know about imprinting, than you will know that you became the center of my world, the second I looked into your eyes. There will be no other to come close to you, from this day forward, and -"

"I believe you, Jared,"She interrupted taking my hand, and pulling me down beside her on the log, as she looked back towards the ocean, "I don't want to rush into anything, since this is going to be my new home, and I hardly-"

"I will be whatever you want me to be, and I won't rush you into anything," I didn't want to draw attention to our still linked hands, so just turned my focus back to the ocean, savoring this moment with my imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Later**

 **Jared's Prospective**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, as she walked along the shore, and placed shells into her basket, "You're beautiful."

She blushed at my complement, as she made her way to me, when I was sitting in our spot. Since the first time I brought her here, I had started referring to this log, as our special spot and knew she did too. She sat beside me, and allowed me to wrap my arms around her shoulders, allowing her to get warm, "You should had brought a sweater."

"And miss a chance to have your arms around me," She teased, as she stared up at me, "I like these moment."

I love these moments.

 **Hermione's Prospective**

 **A Day Later**

"What are you doing?" Jared asked me, as he came into my classroom.

"I am hanging some student sketches, and paintings, so parents could see what there children do," I explained, finishing with the last drawing, done by Seth Clearwater. "He really is a talented young man, he did a picture of his father, it really is to bad what happened to him."

"Yeah Leah, and Seth shifted when he passed away, due to all the emotions," He explained as he helped to place the portrait on the wall, "Mr. Clearwater was a good man."

I smiled at him as he automatically placed the next picture up, "So what brings you to my room?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to have dinner," He answered sitting at one of the tables, when we finished hanging the pictures, "Maybe follow it up with a movie at my place, my mother is visiting my brother."

I couldn't help the smile, as I walked over to wrap my arms around his neck, and stared down at him, "What about your Patrolling?"

"Paul is taking my place, so we could have a date night," He explained, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me to his lap, "Anything you want to watch."

I smiled as I cupped his cheek in my hand, "Anything?" I brought my lips to his, glad that there weren't any students.

He smiled as he cupped my cheek, "Anything." His eyes were blazing with promises.

 **Remus's Prospective / A Week Later**

"Dad, I think I need to tell Jared my secret, since he will be in my life for a long time." She was sitting on the sofa with a sketch pad on her lap, with it opened to reveal the shape-shifter who had imprinted on her two months earlier. She stared at her sketching, and I could here the soft sigh, knowing she was right.

I lifted her legs to sit beside her, as I wrapped my arm around my cubs shoulders, which was awkward saying she was sitting long ways, "Do you love him?"

"I find myself caring a great deal for him, even though it's only been two months, and I know it will turn into love," She answered, staring at me with her mothers eyes, as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "He told me that I was the only one for him, and that there will never be another."

"I see the way he looks at you, and hear him outside our house at night, when he is out patrolling," I took the sketch book from her lap, and stared at the well detailed picture, which showed a large wolf just laying on a lap. It was obviously her lap, but her focus was the wolf, "What are you going to do with this picture?"

"I was going to hang it in my room next to the others," She explained with a smile, as she gently took it back from me, "He really is a beautiful man, and I sometimes feel bad that he's stuck with me, instead of someone he grew up knowing." She jumped when there was a growl from outside our door, but than smiled knowingly.

I rubbed my face with my palms, knowing that it was Jared, who obviously was able to hear us, "I believe Jared disagrees, and I do as well. Any man would be lucky to have a woman like you, and you just happened to find one, who won't let you forget how wonderful you are." 

She got to her feet, hugging her book to her, as she headed towards her room, "I will tell him tomorrow, we're going to the beach in the morning. I love you dad."

"See you in the morning cub, and I think that is a good idea," I watched as she closed her door, before making my way outside to our small porch, "I know you're out here Jared, so if you will shift back to your human form, than I would like to have a talk." It didn't take long for me to wait, before I saw him coming towards me, in only a pair of denim shorts.

He stopped in front of me on the porch, as he glanced over my shoulder, before meeting my eye, "She is the center of my world, and I told her that a number of times."

"She had a hard time growing up, and is like her mother was in not believing she was beautiful, even though we both know the truth," I sat on the steps, and gestured for him to do the same, which he did without hesitation, "Even though a part of me doesn't want her to be with anyone, I still know that it's avoidable when it comes to love, so I need to know for confirmation. What do you hope for with my daughter?" The wolf pack already knew about me being a werewolf, just not about the magic.

He stared towards my front door, as if he was able to see straight to her room, and gave a soft sigh, "I will be whatever she wants me to be Lover, Brother, Friend, or anything. I will protect her always, and do what she asks of me. Now what I want is to be married to her, and have a family that we will love, unlike my own family. I want to be a part of her family, and her to be the family I always wanted, and to make her happy till I die."

"Well when that time comes to ask for her hand, you will have my permission because I know how this imprint works," I offered placing my hand on his shoulder, and making sure he was looking me in the eyes, "As for wanting to be a part of our family, the day you imprinted on her, was the day you were part of our family. Thanks for the talk Mr. Cameron, and I will see you tomorrow."

He smiled as he got to his own feet, and reached to shake my hand, "Thank you for talking to me tonight, I really needed that talk." He turned and went back towards the woods, probably to shift again.

It could be worse, her mate could had been one of the vampires, which I read about before moving here.

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I smiled as I watched Jared, as he made a small fire for the two of us, since it was still a little cool out this morning. "We don't really need a fire, or at least let me share something, before you continue with trying to start one." I patted the log beside me, and waited for him to join me, "I really need you to keep an opened mind, because I know you're going to be a part of my life for a long time."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, automatically warming me up beside him, "You can tell me anything, Mione."

"You know that my dad's a werewolf, but what you didn't know is that we're a family of witch's, and wizards," I looked straight into the ocean, and frowned when he removed his arm, "I am not lying to you, in case you think I made it up."

He knelt in front of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as he came between my legs, "I believe you, and thank you for sharing that with me, and showing you trust me."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought my lips to meet his in a promising kiss.

He pulled me closer to him, as he brought a hand to the back of my head, and deepened our kiss before the need of air became a must. He stared into my eyes, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You're incredible you know that, and I love you. Can you prove you're a witch, not that I don't believe you."

I nodded as I raised my wand, and pointed it to the empty fire pit, and watched as a fire came to life, "I could do a lot of things with magic, which comes in handy for times like this," I pointed my wand to a near rock, and transfigured it into a large blanket, before going to lay down on it, "Magic is a beautiful thing." 

**Jared's Prospective**

An hour later we were both cuddled on the beach, exchanging hungry kisses, that made my body want more, "What do you want to do today, it's Saturday so no school?"

She smiled as she turned on her side, so we were facing eachother, as she ran her fingers through my hair, "I had no real plans today, what did you want to do?"

"I have to patrol tonight, but that is hours from now," I took her hand, and placed a kiss in the center of her palm, watching her reaction. "You're the most beautiful woman, that I had ever known."

She just smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying this time together, "How do you always know just what to say."

"Because it's the truth, not hard sharing the truth," I answered sitting up, and staring into the ocean, "How about we get some breakfast."

She sat up beside me smiling, before getting to her feet, and reaching to help me to my own, "Sounds like a plan," she waved her hand, causing the blanket to return to a rock, and the fire to go out, "Lead the way, Mr. Cameron."

I loved this woman...

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know what to write for the next one though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it for you guys, sorry it took a while to update. I wish there was more of this pairing to read, and get inspired, but there isn't. Please be kind in your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Jared**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

"Why is he here?" Teddy asked as he came down stairs, to see his sister sitting on the sofa, with the shapeshifter.

I turned to look at my brother, who had been going through a phase, where he didn't like seeing me alone with Jared. He was holding his coloring books, and a box of crayons, "He's helping me watch you for the weekend, you know while dad takes care of some things in England."

"I don't want him here," My brother grumbled, as he came to sit between me, and my boyfriend, "Want to color, Mione?"

Jared just smiled as he stood to his feet, and headed to the kitchen, "Why don't I make some popcorn, and we could watch a movie, and color?"

I smiled down at my brother, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, as he started to scribble, "Jared bought you some Army Men, just like your old ones." I pointed to the bucket, that was sitting on the table, of the little plastic figures, "What do you say?"

He smiled at the shapeshifter, as he brought the bucket to himself, and then dumped them all on the table, "Let's play army instead, yeah Jared?"

My boyfriend smiled, as he came back into the living room, and took a seat next to the five year old, "Sure little buddy."

I ended up going into the kitchen, and making some popcorn, "So what should we do tomorrow?"

"Can we go to a book store?" My brother asked, as I entered the room, with our popcorn.

"There is a magical community in Fork's, they have this bookstore I heard about, maybe we'll go there tomorrow," I suggested, sitting on the couch. I looked at my boyfriend, as he positioned army men beside my brother, "Want to come with us?"

"Is that allowed?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You're a magical being in a way, I don't think it should be a problem, it's not like anyone will ask you to duel," I assured rubbing his back, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah Jared, come with us tomorrow," My brother exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jared.

Jared smiled down at my little brother, and ruffled his hair with a smile, "I'll go with you guys, it sounds like fun."

 **Couple Hours Later**

 **Jared's Prospective**

I smiled as my imprint came down the stairs, wearing a pair of boy shorts, and what looked to be a jersey, "You look good, what team is that?"

"It's Quidditch, and sport they have in the wizarding war, my friend Draco, gave me his jersey before I moved," I spun around to give him a good look, before falling beside him.

I pulled her onto my lap, and brought my lips to her neck, "Should I be jealous, that you're wearing another guys jersey?"

"He's only a friend of mine, and is currently in a relationship with Blaise, who is another wizard," She explained kissing my shoulder, as she ran a hand through my hair, "You could give me one of your shirts, and I would happily wear it."

I reached the back of the couch where my shirt was resting, and brought it between us, smiling as I looked at her, "I would like to see you wear something of mine, but for now you look really hot as you are, so just stay as you are." I rested a hand on her bare leg, enjoying the smoothness, "You're beautiful."

"You're incredibly sexy," She countered, as she started nibbling my ear, "Want to sleep in my room?"

I swept her up in my arms, and carried her up the stairs, to the room I knew was hers. Being a shapeshifter I was able to smell her scent, from outside her house, so I knew which room was hers, "I am a lucky man."

She smiled as I laid her on the bed, and laid beside her, "I'm a lucky witch, Jared."

I loved this woman.

 **The Next Morning**

I stared in wonder, as I watched paper birds fly above my head, and little kids playing an exploding game to the side. Some of the people wear long gowns, and pointed hats, while others dressed like we were casually. I looked into a window, and spotted an owl, "You have owls in you pet stores?"

"That's not a pet store, it an Owlry where you could buy your own owls, to help send letters to friends," My imprint explained, as she lead us towards the shop, smiling at her little brother, "We should buy dad an owl for his birthday, that way we could send post to Harry, and everyone else."

Teddy jumped up, and down excitedly, as he pulled his sister's hand, "Can I pick the owl out?"

"Of course you can, Cub," My witch smiled, as her brother started looking into each cage. She turned to look at me, "So what do you think?"

"I think this is really cool," I replied, as I stared at the owls, as they showed off for my girlfriend brother. I walked to the one in the window, which was all black, with white spots, a grey beak, and talons, "This one looks really cool."

Teddy came up beside me, and reached out his hand, to which the owl flew onto his hand, "I want this one, Mione."

Hermione came up beside her brother, and stroked the owls extended wing, "You are a beautiful one, aren't you?"

A short man, in a tie-die short, and ripped jean shorts came up beside us. He smiled at the three of us, "Can I help you three?"

"We want this owl for daddy's birthday," Exclaimed the little boy.

"She's a special own, surprised she came to you, normally scares everyone away. Since she seems to like you guys, I will give you a discount," The man explained, walking to the cash register, "Of course the cage is included with all my owls, so you just need to pay for her."

I watched as my girlfriend made the transaction, and frowned when she didn't return with the bird, "What happened?"

"He will floor her to our house tonight," Hermione explained, as she took her brother hand, and mine, "Should we go to the book store first, or the Quidditch store?"

"Quidditch," Exclaimed the youngest, as we walked down the crowded street.

This should be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am glad you like the last chapter, and hope you like this one. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I always enjoy reading from you guys. Please be kind in your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Pairing: Jared / Hermione**

 **Jared's Prospective**

I fell onto my girlfriends sofa, as soon as we stepped into the house, feeling the exhaustion of the day finally catch up to me. I smiled as her brother imitated me, and let out a yawn, "Tired, Kiddo."

He nodded his head, as he held his new plush dragon to him, as his sister started putting there new books away, "I that's why I wanted to go to the Quidditch store first, we're always exhausted after the book store." He squeezed his dragons stomach, causing a small bit of purple smoke to blow out, "I am going to name him, Norbert."

"That's a good name," I explained ruffling his hair, and handing him the bag with more toys in it, "Why don't you go put your new toys a way, and your sister, and I could order pizza."

He jumped off of the couch with a new energy, and took his bag on the way up the stairs, "No vegetables on my pizza!"

"You'll eat carrot sticks on the side!" My imprint shouted back, before turning to face me, with a large smile as she held a book out to me, "I bought this for you."

I removed the book from her hands, and stared at the title surprised, "The Shapeshifter's of the Quileute Tribe,'" I looked to my mate, and frowned, "I thought we weren't known about."

"Like I told you before, you're part of the magical community, so of course you'll come across books about shapshifters. Don't worry about anyone else seeing the title, it will hide the real contents of the book, for anyone who is not connected to being a shapeshifter. I thought you would like to share it with your friends, there is some good information in there, that I doubt you would even realize. Like did you know you could do some magic, while in your wolf form if the community was in dange, it's all in the book. I read it while looking at some of books."

"I am going to show this to Sam, he might find it interesting," I set the book onto the table, and my the witch into my arms, "You're incredible you know that?"

She wrapped her arm around my neck, and smiled as she rested her head against my chest, "I'm glad to have met you."

"I am glad too," I agreed, pecking her on the lips, before walking to there phone, "I should probably call the pizza place, and put our order in before we forget."

"That's a good idea," Came the voice of her little brother, as he returned down the stairs, "Let's watch the 'Princess Bride', Mione."

"That's a great idea," Exclaimed my imprint, as she started putting the movie on, "I love this movie."

My life was good.

 **Learning New Tricks**

 **A Week Later**

"According to chapter three, a Shapeshifter should be able to put out a shield, to protect over there loved one." I stared at the Shapeshifters, as they stood in the wolf form, making a 'V' shape. Sam was in the front being the Alpha, while Jacob stood to the right, and Jared to his left, "I want the two youngest in the middle, there magic won't be as strong yet, since they are only twelve." I looked towards the other imprints, as they sat on the log to the side, than back at the shifters, "Now use your connection to concentrate on a shield," I stood next to where my dad stood.

My dad pointed as a large gold dome came around us, and the imprints, as the pack remained in the center. It was a strong magic, which I honestly couldn't believe came from the pack, a golden glow surrounding each one of them, "That's incredible."

"I wasn't expecting it to be so large, and have this much magic in it," I looked at my dad, as I stepped out of the dome, "I am going to throw some hexes, so keep this dome up, so I could see how strong it is." I waved my wand, causing paper birds to attack, only to die when hitting the dome. I than used a couple more hexes, that should had made the target go jelly legged, for the spell to only aim back to almost get me. I than did a fire spell, which disapeared as soon as it hit the dome, causing me to smile. I walked back into the dome, and stood back beside my dad, "They are strong as a pack, but I want to see something."

"I think I know where your going, Cub," My dad looked to the pack, and cleared his throat, "I want the pack members with imprints to stand beside there imprint, and spread out with your imprints, so we could see how your shields work, in case you were on your own, with only you imprints."

Quil, Sam, and Paul went to where there imprints were standing, in the spots my dad pointed, as my boyfriend came up beside me.

I patted his head, when his head gave me a nudge, "Hi, Jared."

"Now concentrate on you shield, and see what happens," My dad explained.

I smiled as a small dome appeared around the others, along with the one surrounding me, "Incredible."

"Now keep it going while I cast spells to see how strong your separate shields are," My dad walked around the four imprintees, and started casting spells, which vanished as they hit each dome.

"They're just as strong as before, this is incredible." I explained, smiling as Jared licked my palm, "Really?"

"I think that is enough practice, but I urge you to practice when you can, especially you young pups," My dad instructed, smiling as he came to stand beside me again, he looked at Jared, "You all did a good job."

"Wait I got something for all of you," I reached into my beaded bag, and pulled out a box the size of my hand, and set it on the sand. I waved my wand causing it to return to it's full size, "There are a pair of shorts that will morph with you guys, that way you don't ruin anymore clothes. They will grow, or shrink, to whatever size you guys are, so each of you take one. They're all the same colors, so no fighting please," I was looking to the pups, who were tugging at the same pare, "There are enough for all of you guys!" They stopped fighting, as I handed the one without a pair of shorts, and pointed to where the trees were, "Change, Now."

Emily came up beside me, as the pack went into the woods, and smiled, "You're really good with the pups, thank you for the shorts, Sam goes through so much clothes, whenever he shifts. 

"Jared told me that he buys new shorts, at least once a week, that's just a waist of money," I smiled as my boyfriend came from the woods, wearing the denim shorts with a smile, and smiled as he shifted back to a wolf, and than back still in his shorts, "Look at you showing off."

"This will save a lot of money for me, won't have to buy shorts anymore," Jared explained, as he wrapped an arm around me, "So what are you up to the rest of the day?"

"My dad, and Teddy, they're going to Seattle for the evening, so I have the house to myself. I might curl up with a book, and enjoy the empty house," I explained, knowing what was on his mind, "What are you doing, don't you have to patrol?"

"Nope, Leah, Seth, and Quill, are going to patrol tonight, so I am free," He leaned in, and started kissing the crook of my neck, "Can I join you?"

"Right, just pretend I am not here," My dad cleared his throat, gaining boyfriends attention, "I think I'll go pick up Teddy from Sue's, I will see you later Cub."

I hurried to wrap my arms around my dad, and smiled as I kissed his cheek, "Drive safe daddy, I love you."

My dad smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead, "I feel better knowing you won't be alone, but still try not to be so affectionate, when I am around alright."

I nodded, as I hurried back to Jared's side, as he talked to Sam, "So what are we having for dinner?"

"How about we get something from the diner, and bring it back to your place," He suggested, as he lead me to where his car was.

I loved this man.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is another update, I hope you like this chapter, it's not my favorite chapter. I hope you guys like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Later That Night**

 **Jared's Prospective**

I smiled as my imprint took a bite from my spoon, before leaning in to kiss her, "I am glad we came back here."

She smiled as she magicked the dishes away, and crawled onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Now that we're done eating, what should we do?"

I rested my hands on her hips, holding her a little closer to me, as I looked into her eyes, "What time is your dad returning?"

"They're seeing a play, and than renting a hotel room, for some father son time," Answered my mate, as she started kissing my neck.

I grinned as I stood with her in my arms, and started leading her up the stairs, "So we have the house to ourselves?"

She smiled as she nodded, resting her head on my shoulder, "Just the two of us."

"I like the sound of that," I whispered, as I laid her down on her bed, happy to just be with her.

 **An Hour Later**

"Let's move in together," I smiled as she rested her head against my chest, after an hour of making out, not wanting to go to far.

"We haven't even had sex yet, Jared," She stared up at me, with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

I smiled as I rolled, so that she was under me, and leaned in to kiss her, "I am willing to wait until you're ready, even if you make me wait tell we're married."

Her eyes widened, as she cupped my face in her palms, searching for something, "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you, you're everything to me," I answered honestly, kissing each palm, before lowering my lips to hers.

She moved her hands to my waistband, and started to unfasten them, "I am ready to make love to you."

I stopped her from continuing, as I rolled onto my back, and pulled her on top of me, "It kills me to stop you, but I want our first time, to be a little more special."

She sat up, straddling my lap, "We have the house to our selves, I want to make love to you," she removed the tank top she was wearing, revealing a purple bra, "Jared?"

I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her, especially with her looking so tempting, as she straddled my lap. I growled as I flipped her onto her back, and made sure to look her in her eyes, "Are you positive?"

She nodded as she brought one of my hands to the hem of her shorts, meeting my eyes with her own, "I want you to make love to me, Jared."

"Will you move in with me, when I get a place for us?" I asked, as I buried my face in her neck, taking in her strawberry scent. I didn't know how much more I could resist, but I was willing to try until she answered.

She bit her bottom lip, as she rested her smaller hands on my waste, "Jared, I-"

"I want to live with you," I groaned, as I felt the softness of her hands, as they brushed against stomach.

"I will move in with you, but I want to be close to here, so can we build a house next to my dad?" She asked, as she kissed my cheek.

"As long as we're together, we could move anywhere you want," I assured her, meeting her lips with mine, "So you'll move in with me?"

She nodded her head, as a beautiful smile crossed her face, "Let's move in together."

That night, I should her just how much I loved her.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I woke up the next morning, feeling an arm around my waist, and flush against my back. I looked down at my nude form, and remembered what happened the night before. I turned to stare at the sleeping man holding me, and couldn't hide the smile on my face, "Jared?"

He groaned as he pulled me in closer to him, cradling me in his strong arms, "I'm sleeping, go back to sleep baby."

"Unless you want to see a mad werewolf, I recommend us to get dressed now, before my dad returns," I turned in his arms, and started running my fingers through his thick hair. "Wake up, please?"

He opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily at me, "I am comfortable."

"So am I, Love, but we need to get up," I smiled as he leaned in, and started kissing my shoulder, "Jared?"

"Fine than, you win," He removed his arm from my waste, allowing me to crawl out of bed, after throwing his shirt over me. I walked to where my dresser was, and removed some clothes for the day, "I'm taking a shower, than I will meet you downstairs, than we could go get breakfast."

He walked up behind me, still not wearing his clothes, and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't be long." He kissed the side of my head, before reaching for his shorts, and putting them on.

I couldn't help but admire his body, as he sat on the edge of my bed, and began putting his sneakers back on, "You're incredible sexy, you know that?"

He grinned as he looked at me, "If you keep standing in just my shirt like that, I might not be able to keep from repeating last night," he stood to his feet, and walked to where I was standing, "Please take you're shower, and stopped tempting me," he lightly swatted my backside, before he left the room chuckling.

I was crazy for that man.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Jared**

 **Jared's Prospective**

I watched as she walked around her class room, as she did last minute cleaning, before the Spring Break started. "You do know all the students, and most the staff already left."

She stared at me with a small smile, "Jared."

I smiled as she walked into my arms, after grabbing her bag, "You could had gone home without me."

"Never," I noticed the box of saltines in her bag, as I lifted it over my shoulder, and frowned, "Still not feeling well?"

"Just a stomach flu," She took a hold of my hand, and lead me towards where my car was parked, "I want to go home."

She had magically build a home for us beside her fathers, a dining room/ sitting room/ kitchen, master bedroom, two bathrooms, and two guest rooms. It was a single story home, made out of red wood, with a red doorway. It was one of the nicest homes, which I have ever seen.

"Merry me," I turned her in my arms, and stared down into her eyes, before getting into the car.

"What?" She stared at me with wide eyes, before relaxing, and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You want to marry me?"

"More than I ever wanted anything," I whispered as I brought my lips to hers,

"So when should we get married?" She asked with a smile.

"So your answer is yes?" I couldn't help my excitement.

"Of course I will marry you, I love you," She answered, as she rested her head against my chest.

"I want to marry you during the break, don't care about a large wedding, only care about you," I explained, as I helped her into the car. "I have your ring at home."

 **Hermione's Prospective**

 **A Couple Day's Late**

I stared at my reflection, as I stood in my white sun dress, which I had bought with Sue yesterday. My hair was wear down, with a crown of wild flowers in my hair, and white sandals on my feet. I stared at the tip of my wand, which was glowing pink at the moment, and than towards my stomach, "What are we going to do?" I was standing in my old room, from before moving in with Jared.

My dad came through the open doorway, immediately seeing my glowing stick, and sighed, "I thought you held a different smell."

"Do you think Jared knew, and that's why he wants to marry me?" I asked, as I returned my wand to it's normal color, before turning to face my dad. I was fighting against the tears, that were threatening to escape."

My dad must had sensed my worry, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a fatherly hug, "That boy you have, he is in love with you, with a love that normal people only wish to be loved. This kind of love is magical, and unbreakable. Maybe he wanted to rush because of his suspicions, but it's not the reason he asked you."

"I want to talk to him first," I turned back towards the mirror, and watched as my father nodded, before leaving the room, "Thanks daddy."

 **Jared's Prospective**

I was standing out front of our house, waiting for the wedding to start, when my soon to be father in-law approached. He had a hard expression to read, and it kind of made me nervous, "Everything alright, Remus?"

"Hermione, she wants to talk to you now, before you exchange vows," He pointed towards the window, where I saw my imprint standing, and stepped aside.

Without another thought, I automatically found myself walking into the house, and approaching her old room. She turned to smile at me, as she walked towards me, and took my hands in hers, "Jared, I want to marry you so much, but I needed you to know I'm pregnant."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and spun her in my arms, as I brought my lips to her, "I thought you might be, by the way you were acting lately, and your smell is different. I didn't want to say anything, and worry you incase it was just in my head." I placed my hand on her flat stomach, and stared into her eyes, "I want to marry you because I am in love with you, this child just makes me want to love you even more, if that's even possible. I will be a good father, and husband to you, and will never not want you or our family."

"That's exactly what I need to hear," She took me by the hand, and hurried me down stairs, towards where the pack, and guest were waiting. The music didn't even have time to play, with how fast she hurried me across the isle, towards where Billy Black was waiting to wed us.

Billy smiled at me, and than at my future wife, "I take it, that you're ready?"

Mione smiled as she looked at me, before turning to face Billy, "We are."

I am getting married, to a wonderful woman.

 **A/N: I will write another chapter eventually, I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Jared**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

 **A Couple Day's Later**

I watched as my husbands eyes darted around the room, looking at all the other expecting mothers, some with there own partners. He was holding my hand, bringing it to his lips every now an then, "It shouldn't take to long, this is a magical OBGYN."

"Is this you're first baby?" Asked the woman, who was sitting alone across from us, as she held onto a toddlers hand. She had a small baby bump, which she was rubbing, and a warm smile.

Jared smiled at the woman, "This is our first."

"Healer Gibson, she's one of the best you'll have, she delivered Sadie here," She looked at the little girl, who's hand she was holding, as to keep her seated still.

"You have a beautiful daughter, how far along are you?" I asked, as Jared wrapped his arm around me, and finally relaxing.

"Thank you, and I'm about sixteen weeks," She reached her hand out towards me, which I happily excepted, "My name is Carrie Price, and your name is?"

"Hermione Cameron, this is my husband Jared Cameron," I answered with a small smile, liking the way my new title sounded.

"We got married a couple days ago," My husband added, with a wide grin across his face.

"What a fun way to start your Honeymoon," Carrie smiled, she looked down at her left hand, where there was a noticeable diamond ring, "My husband is a Pediatrician at a hospital in Seattle. We been married for about two years, got married a couple weeks after we learned I was pregnant with Sadie." She started to reach in her purse, and than pulled out a card, "This is my information, feel free to call me with any questions, or if you just want to hang out sometime. My husband says I should make more friends, and get out of the house once in a while." 

"Mama, Cookie," The little girl was digging through a diaper bag.

I smiled as I watched the little girl, as her mother handed her the cookie, and kissed her forehead, "I am nervous about being a mum."

"Don't be, you'll be a great mom, baby," Assured my husband, as he kissed the side of my head, "You're great with your little brother, and your students love you."

"Oh you're a teacher," Carrie smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I teach at a High School for Art, on the Reservation in La Push," I explained. I put the given card to Jared, who put it in his wallet, than took out a thing og parchment from my purse, and started to write our information, "Here is our number, and address. It would be nice having another friend whose been through this before." I handed her the paper.

"Mrs. Hermione Cameron," Called a nurse from the doorway.

"It was nice meeting you Carrie," I called, as my husband lead me towards the nurse.

 **Jared's Prospective**

I watched as my child's image floated above my imprint, and the sound of galloping horses made up the heartbeat, "This is cool."

The Healer just smiled at me, before looking down at my wife, "Well Hermione, it looks like you about eight weeks."

I leaned down, and kissed my wife's crown, smiling as she cupped my cheek with her hand, "We're going to have a great kid."

"I see some scaring around your a uterus, signs of being under the a curse of some kind," The doctor looked worriedly down at my wife.

"I was in the war in Europe, and under the crucio for a long period of time," My mate looked at me, as tears slid down her eyes, "Is the baby going to be alright."

"As long as you see me every two weeks, I will do everything in my power to ensure you have a healthy baby," The doctor assured with a smile, "I want you to take it easy during your pregnancy, and don't get yourself stressed alright."

"I can do that," Mione promised, as she sat back up, and adjusted her blouse, "Thank you Healer Gibson."

I stopped my mate from leaving, as I faced the doctor, "Excuse me, but what is a Crucio?"

"It's one of the unforgivables, which a lot of dark wizards, and witches used in the past wars," Answered the doctor, "It causes the victim to feel like they've been cut by a million knife's, and had made some victims even go crazy."

I looked down at the woman I loved, noticing as she avoided eye contact, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because war is something I didn't want to think about, and being with your make's me not think about the past," She answered, smiling at the Healer, "We will see you in two weeks, thank you."

"You two have a wonderful, Easter," The Healer commented, before leaving the room.

My mate was stronger, than even I realized.

 **Later On That Night**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I watched as Jared tended to the front yard, after we returned from the Healers, as I tended to my small garden.

"Is it safe for you to do that?" He asked, as he knelt down beside me.

I rolled my eyes, as I stared at the soil beneath my fingers, "Jared, Love, gardening is one of the things, which keeps me calm."

"Alright, just don't want anything to happen, to you two," He sat beside me, and pulled me onto his lap, bringing his lips to mine, "I love you more than anything."

I smiled as I cupped his face in my hands, and rested my head against his chest, "I love you more than anything too."

He placed a hand to my stomach, and rubbed it with his thumb, "I am a lucky man."

"And I am a lucky woman," I agreed, before sitting back up, and continuing with my garden. I watched as he walked back to the mower, and continued to mow the lawn.

Everything was going to be alright.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
